The Compassionate
by AppleGrappler
Summary: Richard is of to the Palace of Prophets to begin his wizard's training which leaves the decision to name a new seeker (sorry for the crap summary) Cara x Kahlan pairing (:


**Hello there again (: I know it has been a while, but life has been getting in the way of one of my favourite things to do. However, I just had to write down this little idea I had. Not sure if I'm actually going to continue it, but I'm just going to throw it out there so you guys can judge it ^^ So thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read this. :D May the LotS fandom never die! **

* * *

The three of them sat quietly around the fire. Ever since Richard had left to the Palace of Prophets to begin his wizard's training, these moments around the fire had stopped being the fun part of the day. Richard always knew what to say and how to cheer people up. Now, however, it seemed to be entirely up to Kahlan to start a conversation. And well, the people who were with her, weren't exactly of the talkative kind. Cara, usually, just quietly stared into the fire while Zed attacked his food. Kahlan often found herself wondering if Zed even knew –what- he was eating. Then again, at least he wasn't needy.

Today, however, it was entirely different. Zed didn't even touch his food, which was the biggest indicator that something must have been terribly wrong. Kahlan had frowned and tried to meet his eyes several times already, but with no success. Her efforts of turning towards Cara for help, had also been in vain as The blonde had only returned her characteristic blank stare.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she finally managed to get a comprehendible sentence out.

"So Zed, how did your talk with Shota go?" She tried putting on her brightest smile, ignoring Cara's eye-roll. Instead of the evasive answer she was expecting (wizards tend to do that, act mysterious for no reason), she received short, but straight answer.

"That woman doesn't know what she's talking about anymore." Kahlan's eyes shot to Cara, who was visibly more interested in the conversation already, before shooting back to Zed. "what do you mean?"

Zed finally looked up from the fire. Seeing the two of them suddenly so interested obviously made him regret his words as he sighed. "Fine," he said in defeat, realising there was nothing left to do for him but share the word.

"Shota thinks we should name a new Seeker because of the new prophecy."

They all remained silent for a while before Kahlan finally broke the silence again. "Then that is what we should do."

Zed, who had finally begun eating, almost choked on his piece of still half-raw meat. "Are you out of your mind?" Finally swallowing said piece of meat, he continued, "I mean, this is Richard we are talking about. We all know he's the only one who can defeat the keeper."

"It's true, I used to believe that."

"What do you…? You USED to believe that?" Zed had gotten up, his head all red and puffed up.

"Calm down Zed," Kahlan said calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him down. "What I mean is that he can't possibly defeat the keeper while he's at the Palace of Prophets. Who knows how long he'll be there?"

Zed seemed to have calmed down and nodded. "Sorry, Kahlan, I didn't mean to –"

"No, he's right."

Both Zed and Kahlan looked in Cara's direction. This was the first time all evening that she had bothered taking part in the conversation.

"Richard is our Seeker. We cannot just name another Seeker while he is still out there."

Kahlan frowned. "I had no idea you were so loyal to Richard."

"_Have you been living under a rock?"_ She wanted to say, but Cara stopped herself just in time. "I am loyal to lord Rahl, who happens to be the seeker." She was obviously getting annoyed at Kahlan, "you can't possibly believe in the lie that is this prophecy? Since when do these so-called prophecies tell us what to do? For all we know some attention-seeking sister writes them in the night."

Zed watched the exchange, lost in thought. _Pursuit of truth…_

"That's enough, Cara. It is one thing to believe in Richard, it is another to make fun of the Maker."

Cara forcefully laughed, "If the maker is so real, then why doesn't she show herself to tell us her so-called prophecies herself?" She quirked her eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer from Kahlan that would not sound utterly ridiculous. When the only thing that followed was silence and Kahlan's cutting stare, she smirked.

"That's what I thought. I'm not afraid of the maker. If she thinks she can tell us what to do, she clearly hasn't met me yet."

Zed had gotten up again, positioning himself behind Cara. "Foolish girl," Cara was just about to open her mouth to comment on the 'girl' part, when Zed quickly continued, "but also strong and courageous."

Another thoughtful expression settled on his face, leaving Cara speechless, eyebrow still quirked. "I always knew you were crazy, old man, but this is going too far, even for me."

She stomped away, or at least tried to until she felt Zed grab her arm.

"What? You're going to force me to listen to your crazy talk?"

"Wait, I still need to talk to you. The both of you," he eyed them, carefully weighing his next words, he loosened hid grip on Cara's arm. "Shota showed me the new Seeker."

"Oh, so we're going through with this stupid plan? Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

Kahlan sighed annoyed at Cara's statement but didn't say anything more.

"the Seeker is someone who is courageous, strong, in pursuit of truth and…," He grimaced before finishing his sentence, "and compassionate."

"Sounds like a handful if you ask me."

Zed raised his eyebrows, "that she is."

Kahlan had to keep her mouth from falling open. "Our new Seeker is a woman?"

"Finally. We might get some things done now for a change."

Kahlan didn't even take note of Cara's words anymore, her eyes were fixated on Zed. "So, who is it?" In normal situations she would have felt bad for her impatience, but in this instant all she cared about was this new Seeker… Seekress? She didn't even know what to call it. As far as she knew, there had never been a female Seeker before, ever.

Zed seemed almost afraid to let the name roll over his lips. Maybe afraid wasn't the right word, it was more… Uncertain. But finally, after a silence that seemed to last for hours, he finally cleared his throat.

"Cara Mason, you are the new Seeker."


End file.
